


New Year's Celebration

by casness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, New Year's Eve, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam finds out that angels celebrate New Year's and the truth from Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to ladyknightanka for the Michael/Adam plot bunny inspiration and for the quick beta. :) First time writing Michael/Adam.

Adam didn't realize that the angels celebrate New Year's until Castiel appeared to celebrate it with Dean. Soon after Castiel, Lucifer and Michael appeared to join the celebration. The six of them were in Bobby's house, Adam on the couch, Dean and Castiel on another couch talking about New Year's resolutions. Sam and Lucifer were in the kitchen; from the sounds of it, the two were fighting again. At this point, Adam believed that fighting was their version of foreplay.

Sometimes, Adam felt bitter when he looked at Dean and Castiel together. He knew that the two getting together never bothered Sam and why should it? Sam had his own angel to deal with, Lucifer. The relationship between those two had gotten better, but was still rocky since Lucifer discovered that Sam had been with Gabriel.

Adam scoffed thinking about that oddity. He still remembered when Sam told him about it; it had been a one off comment while trying to make sure that Adam had no problems with Dean and Castiel.

He looked down at his drink and sighed. Even he didn't get his own angel. No, instead he was the 'backup'. The secondary vessel when Dean declined Michael.

"Staring at the drink will not make it disappear, Adam," said Michael. He sat down on the couch next to Adam, laying an arm around him.

"I know," replied Adam. He leaned on Michael's chest, laying his head to hear Michael's heart.

Michael sighed and pulled Adam closer, hugging him tighter. "What happened?" he asked.

"Are you only with me because you couldn't get him?" asked Adam, whispering into Michael's shirt.

"Him? Oh, you mean Dean," answered Michael. He lifted Adam's head to look at him, "Adam, I've watched you since you were born. You were my true vessel, my true mate. Zachariah...he had plans. He was misinformed. I've never...I didn't ask for Dean, but I couldn't ask for you either. "

Just as Adam started to speak again, Michael laid a finger on his lips and said, "Shh, let me finish. You had to die and I'll never forgive myself for not being able to ease that pain for you. It was necessary, though, part of the plan. Just like Dean had to die and Castiel had to raise him."

"So you were mine from the beginning?" asked Adam, needing to be sure, to believe what Michael was telling him.

"Always," whispered Michael, before leaning in to kiss Adam. It was a passionate kiss to which Adam surrendered and Michael conveyed the love and completeness that he felt with Adam.

~fin~


End file.
